Imposible olvidar
by rhm.mimsy
Summary: Spoilers DH. Serie de viñetas de Ron y Hermione después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.
1. IMPOSIBLE OLVIDAR

_Todo este mundo mágico fue creado por JKR y a ella pertenece_.

"IMPOSIBLE OLVIDAR"

[…] Abandonaron el despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigieron a la sala común de su casa. Estaban realmente agotados. Al llegar, la dama gorda les dejó ingresar sin contraseña; no sin antes felicitarlos a los tres por haber triunfado. Harry, antes de subir a la habitación de los chicos, tomó de una mesa un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y garabateó un par de palabras. Le entregó a Hermione el manuscrito y le dijo que se lo diera a Ginny si la veía o se lo dejara sobre su cama. Hermione sonrió y le deseó buenas noches a Harry que subía lentamente las escaleras.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que por primera vez después del beso que se habían dado, quedaba a solas con Ron. Él también pareció darse cuenta de eso y tímidamente le tomo la mano. Estaban parados uno al lado del otro. Ron giro todo el cuerpo para quedar frente a ella y la miró por un instante. Hermione descubrió algo de temor en sus ojos.

_-Sé que lo hiciste porque __estábamos en plena guerra-_ dijo él casi con un hilo de voz- _entendería si te has arrepentido…-_pero no terminó la frase porque ella sonrió. Ron tragó ruidosamente y tomó aire como si eso le permitiera llenarse de valor.

-_Por favor Hermione, entendería que te hayas arrepentido, pero no seria capaz de resistir que te rías de mis sentimien…-_pero ella había colocado su dedo índice sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

-_Ron, si de algo no me arrepiento es de ese beso. Y jamás podría reírme de tí si me dices que sientes algo por mí. Si sonrío, es porque tú…-_era evidente que en el interior de Hermione se había librado una lucha entre su racionalidad y su corazón- _tú me haces feliz, Ron- _y había triunfado el último.

Ella notó como el temor en los ojos de él se desvanecía completamente para dar lugar a esa mirada que ella había recibido después de besarlo en la sala multipropósito. Ron se acercó un poco más a ella, decidido. Apartó la mano que ella aun tenia levantada para evitar que Ron hablara.

-_Ahora es mi turno-_ dijo él en un susurro y la besó.

Horas antes había sido tan distinta la unión de sus labios. Horas antes había sido ella quien había tomado la iniciativa y se había lanzado a sus brazos esperando que él no la rechazara. Aunque sabía muy en el fondo que él la amaba. Ella lo había oído gritar su nombre mientras la torturaban (¡Merlín! Podría jurar que en cada grito él perdía un poco de su alma). Ella había sentido sus brazos y sus caricias cuando la había rescatado de debajo de los restos de la araña de cristal que la aplastaba… su beso en la frente cuando le pedía que descansara mientras él ayudaba a Harry a enterrar a Dobby. Él la amaba. Ella lo sabía. Aun así tenia miedo…pero horas antes, dejó de lado los gritos de su mente y le hizo caso, como pocas veces lo había hecho, a su corazón. Había corrido hacia él y lo había rodeado con sus brazos, mientras lo besaba. Y que feliz se sintió cuando él respondía el beso y la separaba del suelo con un abrazo. La tormenta de sentimientos en su interior se disipaba. Sólo él y ella, por un instante. El beso. Su mirada azul intensa. Ella había olvidado la guerra, el peligro inminente, el dolor. Fue solo cuando Harry los devolvió a la realidad que pudo apenas alejarse de él; aún con el corazón a punto de saltarle por la boca. Horas antes…

Pero ahora que él la rodeaba con sus brazos…Ahora que él la acercaba a su cuerpo…no había guerra… ni miedo… dolor sí (¡habían perdido tanto!), pero eso también el amor lo disipa un poco… Y ahora ella era quien respondía el beso. Apasionadamente. No había nada racional que se lo evitara. Revolvía el cabello de Ron con sus dedos, atrayéndolo, como si eso fuera posible, aun más a ella. Nada iba a separarlos. No ahora que habían dejado de lado sus temores y su orgullo y se habían entregado por completo al amor.

Sí. Definitivamente esta vez era diferente a la primera. Tan intensa, hermosa, llena de ternura y pasión. Llena de paz. Sin interrupciones. Pero, sobre todo, era diferente porque Ron tenía el control. Hermione amaba que él tuviese el control. Aun más que cuando él se mostraba preocupado por los demás o mostraba ternura hacia otros. La seguridad que el él le brindaba. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por pensar, por mantener su coraza. Ella sabía que en sus brazos podía dejar de lado su racionalidad y dejarse llevar. Podía mostrarse vulnerable. Si él la besaba, ella solo tenia que preocuparse por responder el beso y no desfallecer. Solo tenia que preocuparse por sentir su corazón latir tan rápidamente cerca del suyo, al unísono, como si fueran uno. En realidad, junto a él, ella sabia que sus corazones se fundían y eran uno.

Solo recuperó el control de su cuerpo cuando sus labios apenas se separaron y el sonriendo la abrazó. Pero entonces tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a él porque sus piernas habían temblado peligrosamente cuando él le susurro al oído

–_Te amo_-

Lo abrazó con mas fuerza esforzándose para que las palabras se formaran en su boca

–_Y yo a ti-_ murmuró suavemente.

Se quedaron abrazados. A ella no le hubiese molestado quedarse así eternamente, pero oyeron como el retrato de entrada a la sala común se abría e ingresaba Ginny. Se separaron lentamente. Ginny los vio y se acercó a ellos. Notaron que estaba agotada, tenía arañazos por todas partes y polvo en su ropa. Sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando. Aun así, se sorprendieron un poco por la serenidad con la que hablaba.

–_Papá dice que mañana harán una ceremonia por…-_la mueca de dolor fue percibida por los otros dos- _Fred y todos los que…se han ido_

Hermione también pensó que la idea de decir "se han muerto" era insoportablemente dolorosa y agradeció mentalmente que Ginny la hubiese evitado.

Ron miró a su hermana y le dijo –_necesitas descansar, mañana podremos estar todos juntos y…-Hermione, que aun le sostenía la mano, notó como la misma mueca de dolor que instantes atrás había aparecido en el rostro de Ginny, ahora se dibujaba en el rostro de él-__...podremos estar juntos-_ concluyó Ron, luego de un breve silencio.

Ginny le sonrió a su hermano y luego los miro a ambos de arriba abajo -_creo que ustedes también necesitan un descanso. Harry ha subido, ¿cierto?-_

_-Sí, pero me __pidió que te diera esto-_ dijo Hermione mientras le extendía a Ginny el trozo de pergamino que Harry le había dado.

-¡_oh!-_ murmuró Ginny sorprendida- _lo leeré en mi cuarto. Hasta mañana_.- Y mientras decía esto se alejaba hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-_Ginny-_ la llamó Ron

_-¿Si?-_ dijo Ginny dándose vuelta para mirar a su hermano.

Ron se acercó a su hermana y, para sorpresa de esta, le dio un abrazo.

-_Seguramente me arrepienta de decir esto, pero…¡Te quiero enana_!

Ginny sonrió y con un brillo en sus ojos le contesto-_ yo sí me arrepentiré de esto… también te quiero hermanito…no sabes cuanto te he extrañado._

Se separaron sonriendo y ella, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, dijo:- _ahora los dejo solitos…no quiero parecerme a Ron interrumpiendo…-_ Y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo a su habitación.

-_Bueno-_ rompió el silencio Hermione, mientras se acercaba a Ron- _deberíamos hacerle caso a Ginny. Nos vemos realmente terrible.-_ Ron sonrió. Volvió a tomarla de la mano y la beso.

Quedaron con sus frentes unidas y ella notó que el azul de los ojos de Ron jamás había sido tan intenso como en ese momento.

-_Hasta mañana… no olvides soñar conmigo-_ dijo él y lentamente fue alejándose de ella en dirección a las escaleras.

-_Ron…-_él la miro sonriente- _tú no olvides que te amo_.

-_Podría olvidarme de cualquier cosa, Hermione, pero jamás de eso_.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Al fin de cuentas ese beso y esa declaración de amor eran los primeros de muchos que estaban por venir. Y feliz, como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido, subió a su habitación a descansar.


	2. EL DÍA DESPUÉS

"EL DÍA DESPUÉS"

Los rayos del sol le dan de lleno en la cara. Y sólo por cinco segundos (esos cincos segundos en que nuestra conciencia parece estar en un limbo) cree haberse dormido para preparar el desayuno en la tienda. Pero cuando esos cinco segundos se desvanecen, es conciente de que la cama en donde esta acostada es demasiado cómoda. Que no hace frío. Incluso que no tiene hambre. No está en la tienda. No está en ningún lejano bosque.

Se sienta, aún esperando que esa habitación tan conocida, en la cual ha dormido a lo largo de seis años, se desvanezca y sea todo un sueño. Pero el paso del tiempo y la materialidad de las cosas, le demuestran que está ahí. Que todos los flashes que surcaron su cabeza durante el escaso lapso que lleva despierta son reales.

Es real que Voldemort está muerto. Es real que Harry está vivo. Las muertes de Lupin, Tonks y Fred son reales. Tan reales como el nudo en la garganta que se le ha formado y las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse de sus ojos. Todo es real. El dolor que siente en todo su cuerpo y el recuerdo cálido de los labios de Ron…Ron. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Evidencian su alegría, su amor, su alivio. Ron está vivo. Ron está vivo y la ama. Ese pensamiento la levanta de la cama con una inercia exagerada. Pero no le importa. En tiempo record se baña y se cambia y baja. El gran comedor esta repleto de gente. Pero ella busca destellos pelirrojos. No solo busca a Ron. Quiere ver a Ginny y al resto de los Weasley también. Necesita verlos y abrazarlos. Todo lo pasado solo ha fortalecido el amor que siente por esa familia que la ha acogido desde siempre. Y los ve. Casi en el fondo del comedor. No se sorprende al ver a Harry y a Ron levantados, es ella quien se ha demorado y se ha levantado tarde. No puede dejar de sonreírles y de sentirse orgullosa. Se toma su tiempo y abraza a cada miembro de esa familia gigante que no deja de sorprenderla. Están ahí, acaban de perder a uno de los suyos, pero se mantienen en pie, sabiendo que Fred ha muerto peleando por una causa justa. Y ella no puede evitar emocionarse. Cuanto amor y cuanta admiración siente por ellos. Se acerca a Harry y lo abraza. Y luego a Él, que la mira con devoción, con esa sonrisa ladeada que, reconoce ahora sin sonrojarse, a ella la ha vuelto loca desde siempre. Lo abraza y puede sentir la mirada de todos los que los rodean. Sabe que están sonriendo. Seguramente pensando "¡Al Fin!". Cuando se separan, lo mira a los ojos y él, sin rasgos de vergüenza, la besa dulcemente. Es George quien rompe el silencio y con una sonrisa materializa el pensamiento de todos –¡Lo sabía!.

Las mejillas de Ron se han tornado de un rosado intenso y por el calor que siente en su rostro, sospecha que ella también es victima del sonrojo. Pero ya no importa, sólo sonríen. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanta guerra y de tanto sufrimiento, no van a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser felices. Hay que seguir adelante y reconstruir todo aquello que la guerra ha dañado. Empezando por los corazones.


	3. SI ESTAMOS JUNTOS

"SI ESTAMOS JUNTOS"

El día parecía querer dejar en claro que el bando que había vencido en la guerra era el bueno. El sol brillaba sobre el castillo de una manera que podía resultar hasta caprichosa. Parecía que estaba empecinado en borrar un poco la destrucción de la que el antiguo edificio había sido victima, y estaba consiguiendo resultados positivos. Y Ron parecía haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones optimistas del astro rey. El pelirrojo estaba sentado bajo la sombra del roble, a orillas del lago. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en las ondas provocadas por el calamar gigante en el agua, recordó la ceremonia que había terminado tan solo una hora antes. Había sido más triste, movilizadora y solemne que el funeral de Dumbledore. Supuso, y sabía que no estaba equivocado, que todos pensaban lo mismo, que se debía a que esa ceremonia de despedida, como prefería llamarla, estaba destinada a muchas personas, y entre esas personas, a su hermano. Se le nublo la vista y esa sensación de vacío lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Busco con la mirada a George, que se encontraba sentado a su lado. El resto de su familia se hallaba en el interior del castillo. Y tanto Harry como Hermione se habían encargado de solucionar cualquier tipo de detalle que surgiera para evitar que alguno de los Weasley tuviese que cargar con alguna tarea. Y él estaba inmensamente agradecido con sus amigos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el simple pensamiento. Amigos. Se auto corrigió. Estaba inmensamente agradecido con su amigo Harry y con Hermione, la mujer de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado. George pareció darse cuenta de la sonrisa melancólica de Ron, se puso de pie y no pudo evitar hacer el comentario.

_-Todo será diferente en muchos aspectos a partir de ahora-_

Ron miró a su hermano a los ojos. Sus orejas habían tomado el característico color grana de los Weasley cuando una emoción fuerte los embargaba. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue hallar un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Era admirable la fortaleza de George.

-_George…_- carraspeó para aclararse la voz y aprovecho la pausa para pensar qué quería decirle realmente. Se puso de pie y decidió que no era necesario pensar, porque su corazón sabía bien qué palabras debía dedicarle a su hermano – _Todo será diferente ahora, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo_ – sintió el calor en sus orejas, jamás había hablado en serio con los gemelos, jamás había hablado con tanta sinceridad y sentimiento estando con ellos, porque el resultado era una seguidilla insoportable de bromas dedicadas exclusiva y ensañadamente a él. Y solo cuando se detuvo a pensar en que no estaba frente a "ellos"; en que "ellos" ya no eran "ellos" sino "él", en que ya no había dos personas iguales devolviéndole la mirada sino solo una; el corazón se le estrujó de manera violenta y sus ojos se aguaron instantáneamente. Casi sin pensarlo, se acerco a su hermano que lo observaba también con lágrimas en los ojos y dejando de lado temores y vergüenzas tontas, lo abrazó fuertemente.

-_Te quiero, George_- lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente claro para que su hermano lo escuchara.

George no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su hermano menor. Lo abrazó fuertemente. Las lágrimas apenas empañaron el tono risueño de su voz, -_Debo confesarte que estoy orgulloso de ti, que eres endemoniadamente valiente y que te quiero. Y que ahora tendré que desmemorizarte para que no me chantajees con contar lo que te he dicho.-_

Ron se aferró a su hermano. _-¡Diablos! Estoy llorando como una niñita justo enfrente tuyo… seré yo quien deba usar un 'obliviate' para evitarme malos tragos contigo a futuro.-_

Ambos hermanos rieron. Se separaron y con una sonrisa emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo.

Todo sería diferente a partir de ese momento. Pero sabía perfectamente que mientras se tuviesen los unos a los otros, los cambios iban a resultar mucho más fáciles de afrontar.


	4. HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR

"HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR"

Las barreras protectoras que se habían roto el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur aún brillaban por su ausencia, por lo que pudieron aparecerse muy cerca de la casa. A Hermione los ojos se le aguaron instantáneamente al ver la imponente, graciosa y familiar imagen de la torcida, pero cálida, Madriguera. Aún sostenía a Ron de la mano, quien suavemente reafirmo su agarre al mirarla de soslayo.

La castaña sonrió y miró hacia su lado izquierdo. Harry miraba la casa con la misma emoción que la familia pelirroja. Hermione sabía que para su amigo, después de Hogwarts, la Madriguera era el lugar favorito en el mundo (tanto mágico como muggle). Y ahora que ella lo pensaba, esa destartalada casa era también su segundo hogar. Había pasado ahí vacaciones casi enteras. Amaba cada rincón de esa casa. Amaba el olor al desayuno recién preparado por la señora Weasley (a quien de ahora en más debía llamar Molly, así se los había "ordenado" la mayor de las pelirrojas a ella y a Harry). Amaba los ruidos a gnomos, a trastos muggles que Arthur traía siempre con ese asombro que a ella nunca dejaba de resultarle tierno y gracioso, a utensilios de cocina, a la chimenea. Amaba los desayunos, los almuerzos y las cenas multitudinarias y ruidosas. Amaba las comidas de Molly; las largas colas para usar el baño; desgnomizar el jardín; ordenar la habitación de Ginny. Amaba leer junto a la chimenea mientras Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez o hablaban de quidditch; amaba (aunque nunca se lo reconocería a Ginny) las charlas de quidditch, especialmente cuando Ron hablaba de los Chudley Cannons. Amaba escuchar a Ron hablando de los Chudley Cannon, ya no podía negar eso, ya no quería negarlo. Amaba a Ron. Amaba cuando él se sentaba junto a ella en la larga mesa de la cocina y la observaba hacer los deberes con meses de anticipación. Amaba que él le insistiera con _"¡salgamos a disfrutar del sol Hermione! Snape no dejará de ignorarte en clase aunque hagas tus tareas un año antes_"; amaba ese brillo en sus ojos azules, anhelante, insistente, inocente aguardando su repuesta y amaba más el brillo de felicidad que aparecía cuando ella cerraba ruidosamente sus libros y guardaba su pluma y enrollaba su pergamino "¡_bien! Vamos, pero escúchame bien Ronald, no seré yo quien te ayude luego a hacer tus tareas_"; amaba hacerle la tarea a Ronald. Amaba sentarse a la sombra del viejo árbol que estaba junto al cobertizo, con él, y hablar sobre cómo le estaría yendo a Harry con sus tíos o sobre las cosas que harían en Hogwarts o sobre quién sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ese año. Amaba levantarse temprano con la excusa de ayudar a la señora Weasley con el desayuno, aunque en realidad la razón principal de sus tempranos despertares fuese ver bajar a Ron por las ruidosas escaleras con cara de dormido y el pelo exageradamente desordenado. Lo amaba, no tenía ninguna duda de eso.

Amaba esa casa. A cada habitante dentro de ella. A cada recuerdo vivido dentro y fuera de esas paredes. En ella se sentía segura, contenida, amada. Volvió su mirada a Ron. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Estaban otra vez en casa.


	5. ALIVIO

"ALIVIO"

Hermione lee, como siempre, en el sillón cercano a la chimenea. A su lado Ron y Harry juegan una partida de ajedrez mágico. Está tan concentrada que apenas oye a Ginny cuando dice algo sobre ir a buscar zumo de calabaza a la cocina. Sólo se distrae de su lectura cuando en la chimenea aparece la cabeza de _Kingsley_ y dice su nombre. Hermione se pone de pie automáticamente al oírlo y deja caer el libro que estaba leyendo.

Kingsley fue a buscar a sus padres. Y si aparece en la chimenea de la madriguera llamándola, quiere decir que tiene noticias de ellos.

Ron no le ha quitado los ojos de encima, y sólo él se ha dado cuenta que Hermione no ha respirado desde que escucho su nombre.

"_Hermione, hemos encontrado a tus padres. Están bien. Les están restaurando la memoria en este momento. Debo admitir que has hecho un gran trabajo. Mañana estaremos de regreso en Inglaterra. Ahora debo irme, solo quería dejarte tranquila. Adiós"._

Kingsley desaparece tan rápido como ha aparecido. Hermione aún está inmóvil, de pie. Y sólo cuando siente la mano Ron cogiendo la suya, se deja caer en el sillón.

Inevitablemente, Ron recuerda la primera noche en Grimmauld Place, cuando el Patronus de su padre le informaba que su familia estaba bien. Recuerda cómo se sintió entonces y comprende qué está sintiendo Hermione en ese mismo momento. Entonces la abraza. A ella parece que el corazón va a explotársele en el pecho.

_Están bien…Están bien…Están bien…_

Se lo repite mentalmente una y otra vez para que cale en su mente y saberlo real. Pero sólo cuando Ron lo dice "_Están bien_" ella lo cree. Porque lo único real en ese instante es Ron. Los brazos de Ron envolviéndola. La respiración de Ron cerca de su cuello. La voz de Ron, otra vez.

_"Están bien, Hermione…Todo estará bien a partir de ahora"_

Y ella se aferra un poquito más fuerte a él. Siente alivio. Felicidad. Una mezcla de sensaciones cálidas en su pecho se desata, embriagándola de tal manera, que le es imposible no sonreír.


End file.
